


Collision course

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mild Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader, a friend of Annie’s and George’s, can’t seem to get along with Mitchell. Annie and George are tired of their fights and come up with an idea how to force them to sort it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision course

Annie sipped on her coffee, Her brows knitted while she was trying to figure out a way to solve an issue that she and George were desperately working on for past few days.

“I don’t know, I think that an intervention won’t work. They have to be willing to be in the same room, which won’t happen, let’s be honest.”

“You’re right. But we got to do something. Every time they met it’s like a tornado, all screams and curses,” George whined, resting his head on arms, which were lying crossed on a table in their kitchen.

Annie pouted, thinking about something for a minute before her face lit up with a wide grin.

“I’ve got an idea, George! What if we move the tornado somewhere else?”

“Like where?” George asked, before he finally caught up with Annie’s idea. “I’m not sacrificing my room.”

“Me neither. I say Mitchell’s. Let him suffer.”

“Yup,” George sat straight in his chair, raising his opened palm, “high five!”

_____

Two days later you were heading to Annie’s. She texted you that morning and asked for your help with ‘a thing’. You tried to learn what that mysterious thing was, but to no avail. Annie only told you to be there as fast as you could.

And so, after work and quick refreshing, you were knocking on the door and your friend opened it with a broad smile on her face.

“Why am I under an impression you are up to something I won’t like?” you teased as you entered, shimming out of your jacket. You looked over the place.

“Mitchell’s upstairs with George,” Annie quickly explained and you let out a heavy sigh. Even if the vampire wasn’t around, his presence in one building might cause a fight. Although recently you noticed that you were actually looking forward to those arguments. Those were only moments you could spend with Mitchell and it surprised you that you really wanted to see him. You could not lie – you fancied him. He was tall and handsome, with that dangerous spark in his dark eyes, which you absolutely loved.

And it didn’t bother you that he was a vampire. In your life and work as a psychic you had met weirder creatures. He was, in fact, quite normal.

However, you had no idea as to why he was acting so defensively around you. You never showed any threat, you never cringed or looked at him differently. You could only guess that your powers might appear as dangerous to him.

Anyway, you were trying to somehow smother your crush on him, knowing very well that a guy like Mitchell could have any girl he wanted. Why would he settle for you, an average looking medium weirdo? It was unlike to happen, yet it didn’t stop you from daydreaming about having a civil, healthy relationship, even if only friendship, with Mitchell.

“Y/N? You okay?” Annie looked at you with slight worry and you nodded.

“I’m fine. Anyway, what’s that thing you wanted me to help you with?”

“Coffee first!” she called and led you to the kitchen, where you sat by the table, watching her making your drink. You were wondering why out of sudden she was so overjoyed. It was suspicious. She was definitely planning something and you weren’t entirely sure you wanted to participate.

“Annie?” you asked in a serious voice and she gave you a small smirk.

“I have something to show you, but you need to be patient. Can we drink and gossip for now?”

“Okay, okay,” you chuckled, seeing her excitement and Annie clapped her hands, before pouring the hot water into two mugs. She placed one in front of you and took a seat opposite you.

“Soooo, Y/N, have you encountered anything exceptional lately?”

“Actually, I have. Today, when I was…”

_____

Meanwhile, upstairs, in Mitchell’s room, the vampire and George were deep in a conversation about George’s love interest, Nina. George asked his friend for an advice, pleased to see that Mitchell immediately dived into finding a solution for his friend’s problem. They both were drinking beer.

“… and then, my dear friend, she will absolutely be into you. I am positive she won’t say no.”

“Thank you, Mitchell, you are an amazing friend.”

“I’m happy you think so, George, you’re a good friend, too.”

“Thanks. And remember it, Mitch, when it happens.”

“When what happens?” the vampire frowned, confused. In the next moment everything was clear.

Annie tossed you into Mitchell’s room, George caught you and spun you around before you could protest and the next thing you knew the door was locked and you were standing in the middle of the room with your head still spinning, unable to focus your gaze on shocked vampire in front of you.

“What the hell?!” he yelled, approaching the door and trying to open it, “George, what is going on?!”

“It’s your get along time! You are not leaving this room until you and Y/N are be friends!”

You blinked and came to the door, kicking it.

“Have you lost your mind?! Annie, get your ghost ass here and let me out!”

“Not happening, Y/N! Sort things out with Mitchell and you’ll be released,” she said calmly and you growled, frustration filling your body. You went from the door and sat on Mitchell’s bed while he was still trying to somehow open the door.

“Hitting won’t help, it’s opening on the outside.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s my door,” he spit, not even looking at you.

You, however, let your eyes wander. He was wearing dark jeans and black tank top, his back muscles wonderfully defined and you noticed that his hair was even more curly today. Good Lord, how could you manage sitting in one room with him, locked on top of that, and not practically jumping on him?

You let out a shaky breath.

“Might as well talk, as Annie suggested.”

“I have nothing to talk to you about.”

“You’d be surprised,” you said, quirking your brow and reached for a beer. You opened the bottle and took a sip.

“Oh, yes, I would because you are so damn interesting, aren’t you, Y/N?” he faced you, leaning against the door. His eyes were narrowed and his arms folded over his chest, “Look at me, I’m a psychic, I see things!” he mocked and you scoffed.

“Don’t mock what you don’t understand, you beast.”

“I’m not a beast! I don’t even drink blood,” he said, his voice low and deep and you felt a shiver run down your spine.

“That’s pathetic, you should feed. What kind of pitiful vampire are you, huh?” you shot back, narrowing your eyes at him and gulped half of the bottle at once.

“The kind that doesn’t want to kill innocent people?”

“Then try animals maybe? Oh, you didn’t think of it, obviously,” you said in a sweet voice that made Mitchell growl.

“Why do you have to be like that? You’re always so mean? Cause you’re nice to Annie and George.”

“I don’t know, maybe because you assumed I’m here to kill you the minute I came in?”

“I never assumed that,” Mitchell threw his arms, taking a step towards you and you involuntarily slid up the bed.

“Then why are you constantly starting a fight?” you asked, fixing your eyes at him, ignoring the feeling that questioning a vampire, who wasn’t feeding decently for God only knew how long, wasn’t a good idea.

Mitchell halted and lowered his gaze to the floor. He seemed to be nervous about something, he was scratching the back of his neck.

“I, uhm, I kinda like you, Y/N,” he confessed causing you to choke on thin air. Your eyes went wide and your mouth fell agape as you were staring at the vampire in front of you.

“And yelling is your way to show an affection, right? Damn you, Mitchell!” you jumped on your feet and went to the door, hitting it with your fist few times, “Okay, we’re done here!”

“Y/N, I don’t think we are. I still don’t know why do you hate me?” a shy voice, so different than how he previously sounded reached you and you looked over your shoulder to gaze at Mitchell.

“I don’t hate you, quite the opposite.”

“And you didn’t think you should’ve told me?!” he barked, running a hand through his messy hair. He gave you a disbelieving look.

“When, in between our arguments? Cause I don’t know if you remember but we never actually talk besides fighting!”

“Because you’re so pretty and I don’t know how to start a chat!” he exclaimed, coming to you in two steps and smashing his palms on each side of your head. You jumped, once again surprised and a bit scared by his outburst.

Mitchell was panting, his fiery eyes staring at you with so many emotions you couldn’t even start to name them. You blinked.

“Y-you think I’m pretty?” you finally whined, making him chuckle.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

“You should’ve told me, you moron!” you smacked his arm and Mitchell grunted and before you could say anything more, his lips were on yours, kissing you with such passion your body instantly was on fire.

You responded with matching desire, your hands moving to his belt, which was quickly unbuckled. Then, you opened the fly of his jeans and rolled them down his thighs.

Mitchell parted from your lips only to yank your top and then his, claiming your mouth in no time. His hands were everywhere, exploring your torso with his fingers, kneading and stroking your flash. A moan after a moan was leaving your lips and Mitchell soon tilted your head to attach his hot lips to your neck.

You let your fingers travel over his flat stomach and broad chest, scratching his skin and teasing his nipples. He grunted into your skin as you hooked your fingers under the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down and palming his hard member.

You pumped him few times, making Mitchell let out sweet moans and he bit at your collar bone before he unzipped your jeans and took them off along with your panties. You added your bra to the pile of clothes on the floor.

Mitchell then lifted you up and pinned you to the door with his body.

“What if I don’t want it this way?” you asked playfully, licking his lower lip as you dug your fingers into his shoulders.

“I don’t care, I wanna see your stupid face when you come,” he growled, lowering his head to take one of your erected nipples into his mouth and you cried when he sucked on it. You felt him at your entrance and then, he was inside you, filling you up to the hilt.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you moaned, rolling your head back and you sensed Mitchell smiling against your skin.

He began to move, his pace quick and relentless, pounding into you rapidly, mercilessly. You were grasping on him for dear life, absolutely overwhelmed by the pleasure you were experiencing. He was setting your nerves on fire, his tongue between your breasts and up on your neck, his cock hitting on your sweet spot with every thrust and oh, you were almost there, almost welcoming your bliss.

“Shit, Y/N, I’m gonna-“

“C’mon, Mitchell, come with me,” you moaned, opening your eyes to meet his dark ones, and then you came undone, your walls clenching around him, his name on your lips and Mitchell couldn’t handle it.

He pumped into you one more time and spent himself deep within you with a guttural groan, resting his head on your shoulder as his hips jerked before he came to a stop.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Y/N,” he panted, leaving soft kisses on your skin and you giggled.

“Nah, I don’t think so. It’s not that easy to kill a vampire. And it requires a lot of energy, which at that very moment I don’t have, cause you spent me, Mitch.”

“You always talk so much?”

“Make me stop, stupid face,” you teased, giggling, although your laughter were swallowed by Mitchell as his lips landed on yours when he carried you to his bed.

And, before he could stole all your attention again, you noted in mind to thank Annie and George for their great idea.

Getting along with someone was never so pleasant.


End file.
